Dream Your Little Dream of Me
by An Odd One
Summary: Alexa and Katie are two best friends who will be experiencing a lot of changes before graduation. Confusion plays a big part in their lives as neither one knows how to deal. This is a first try at a story idea for a new crowd.
1. Chapter 1

Dream Your Little Dream of Me

:::::Opening Theme to be added here:::::

"I love this song," Katie says enthusiatically.

"I know right, "Her best friend chimes in from across the brunett's bedroom. "Together, just like you and me." The brunette motions betwenn herself and the tall blonde girl stretching as she gets up from the bed.

"We should like keep this in mind for our theme song," the blonde winks, "you know for when we get famous." She shoulder bumps the shorter brunette, who smiles and grins like a goofball.

"So dresses for Spring Formal?" The blonde questions timidly.

"Really," Alexa is looking at her best friend like she has a second head. But as she thinks about it, this is not an odd look she has thrown at the blonde. "I don't have a boyfriend, as of last month. You don't have a boyfriend cause you are always working, or babysitting for your mom. Who are we going to go with?"

"I don't know about you," Katie says with a sly girn, "But I am taking the funniest, most endering, and loveable best friend anyone could dream up."

Alexa spins to look at her blonde friend with a grin and an all to knowing eye roll. "Do I know this so called 'best friend'," She askes with fingers waving as quotaions.

"You wish," Katie spins around so Alexa can't see the blush coloring her cheeks, as heat rises up her neck. "To know her is to love her, and I am not sure you are privilaged enough for such and honor."

Alexa jumps behind Katie and hugs her from behind. "You have to share with me, she sounds awesome."

Katie closes her eyes and huggs the arms that are squeezing the information out of her. In her mind this is where these arms are always supposed to be. She leans her head back to rest on top of the shorter brunette behind her. Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, she says, "I don't know, I guess since you love me this much, I might be able to share with you. But you have to give me a real hug first."

Alexa releases her best friend and spins the tall girl with enough force to have the blondes arms wailing in all directions. Ducking under long thin arms, she dives into Katie and wraps her arms tight around the small frame she knows so well. "Please," she begs and she hops in place in advertantly rubbing along Katies chest pulling the girl into her hop. "I promise to be your bestest, best friend." She is looking up at Katie with puppy dog eyes.

Katie, whose neck feels like it is burning in the noon day sun on the ... the sun, smiles down and hugs her friend to her chest, "But you are already my bestest, best friend."

"So all this time it is me you plan to take to this years Spring Formal? Alexa asks with mock outrage as she pushes back from Katie. "And all this was just a sly way of bribing free hugs from me?"

"Foiled again," Katie says with twist of her head and a fist to her mouth biting at her hand. "You and your mutant powers. You said you would only use you gifts for good."

"And you said you wouldn't con your friends and family into free hugs," Alexa stands with her arms folded over her chest looking down her nose at Katie.

Katie, looking down at her feet, swings one long leg in front of the other sweeping the floot like she is looking for something she lost. When in reality she is trying to calm her beating heart from the hug she just recieved. Hugging her arms to herself to try and hold on to the feeling Alexa's sudden absence has caused.

Alexa moves closer and pulles Katie's arms free and holds her hands at their waist. "If you want a hug, then just ask, I will give them to you for free," she says looking up at the bashfull girl, who opens her eyes with glee.

"Then can I have that hug back," She timidly asks. "I really miss it already."

"Anytime, and always for you," Alexa says sliding back into Katie's arms with a big smile.

Katie wraps her up in a big hug, and leans her head on Alexa's shoulder. She should really, you know all kidding a side, tell her best friend how she feels. The idea of losing all of this to her silly girl crush feeling is a pain she feels deep in the pit of her stomach.

As Alexa pulls back with a laugh, the jokes and playing all done, Katie joins her and they both jump onto Alexa's bed. "So we still need dresses."

"Katie, I don't know if I feel like dancing."

"Wow, you said that with a straight face," Now Katie is looking at her friend like she is the one with the second head.

"I know it was hard," Alexa looks deep in thought. "But it is the end of Senior year, we are both going to college soon and we have no idea what will happen."

Katie falls into deep thought, she has been here at least a thousand times in the past six months. Separation from her best friend is the worst idea she has ever had. The thought of not seeing the brunette everyday and night brings that pain in her heart and an unease to her stomach. Katie and Alexa's parents were friends and now they live with their families in neighboring houses. The tree in the back yard has branches that allow one axcess from either girls bedroom, and they use it nightly to have these talks. "Hey we will always find our way back to each other, we always do." Even as she says it, she feels the pain of wanting it. "So we go with our heads held up high, and reasonably fashionable outfits hanging low off our shoulders," Katie says as she stands next to the bed like a general before her troops. "We march in and salute a great year and a positive outlook for the future."

"I don't know," Alexa says hiding a grin, "The whole army motif, I am not feeling it."

Katie never detered from her motivations, switches gears and spins to face Alexa again, "Then how about like Julius Ceaser and his... . "

"Umm. . ." Alexa cuts in, "His, uhmm.. . killed him."

"Right," Katie catches her breath as the pain returns, bad analogy to bring up in this case. "So for get Ceaser, think Superman and Batman friends saving the world."

Umm..." Alexa grins even wider. "You saw that horrible movie right? They fight, one dies, I think."

"Right," Katie is losing steam. "You know you being so smart is not helping. I just want to get you in a dress, spin you on the dance floor and have a night to remember."

"Aww, you girls make me want to cry," they here the familiar voice of Alexa's mother from the door. "So what are we conspiring for now?"

"Hey mom," Alexa says to the dark haired intruder. "Nothing super sinister, just the Spring Formal."

"Ohhh, you are going," she says with more excitement than is really necessary. "Dont' worry, Mom is here to help. So what are we thinking.. . . . Dresses, limo,?"

"Woow, slow down, Mrs. M," Katie says putting her hands up, "I am trying not to scare her back into hiding."

"I wasn't hiding," Alexa says with a shake of her head.

"I love you sweetie, but you did the whole same cloths for a week thing," her mom helps, without helping.

"Nothing to fancy," Katie interjects. "Just the dresses and a borrowed car, hint, hint, wink, wink, nud, nud."

"Ha, ha. No fair using Monty Python on me. I will have to thank your dad for that little gem. But okay, take the car and go shopping. Get something nice and I want pictures."

"Sure thing, Mom," Alexa conceeds. She knows there is no way she could ever leave the house in anything other than jeans without a battery of pictures. She can't blame her mom, after being sick for so long, and now being able to do the things no one thought she would get to do, she can indulge her moms diligent record keeping.

"So let's go to the mall and get the princess a dress," Katie says jumping towards the window. "I will let my mom know and meet you down stairs."

As her blonde coheart leaps out the window in true Katie fashion, Alexa hugs her mom and calls after her, "Roger, dat."

"Roger, dat?" her mom asks.

"Saw a comedian say it last night on tv. He is really funny."

A few miles down the road and several improptu karaokie sing alongs to the radio, they get the mall. Three stores later they find a decent dress for each of them and as is there usuall they end up in a single changing stall.

"So what do you think of this one?" Alexa says holding up a red dress in front her by the mirror.

"No, not your color," Katie helps, while pulling her own in front off herself. "I like this one. It says booyah."

"It says, 'I am off the shoulder and what tan lines,'" Alexa says looking her friend from toe to tip.

"I have no tan lines, been working none stop for six months," Katie says with a hint of frustration. "I will be lucky if I don't blind everyone. We can't all have that immaculate skin tone of the gods."

"Pshh," Alexa dismisses, then contemplates, "Gods. . .Do you think I could pull of diety, I was just trying to pull off, hot high school senior."

"Oh you got goddess in spades," Katie compliments.

"I know you have to say that," Alexa says, bumping Katie's shoulder with her own. "But I love you for it anyway."

"Crap," Katie says out of the blue. "This one has a rip. I will have to find a good one."

"Aww, that sucks. Go look and I will change into this one."

Katie leaves the small change room and wanders the store. Blowing out a relieved breath she mentally pats herself on the back for figuring out what to do before Alexa began to strip. I have to tell her, I can't let her be like that in front of me and me be all googly eyes at her . . . immaculate tan skin. Katie drifts off into a day dream about Alexa, it is a familiar dream, where they are talking by her bed and Alexa pushes the taller girl onto the bed and slinks up next to her while rubbing her hand up the full length of her white leg. She is breathing hard and Alexa's hand reaches her stomach and teases the skin under the way too short tops Katie has a habit of wearing. Her breath catches and she squirms on the bed, fisting the covers below them. Alexa's hand traces patterns on her abdomen causing it it jump.

"Can I help you find something Miss?" She is brought out of her day dream by the sales girl, standing behind her.

"No, Ummm, yes," Katie stammers, still a little flush from her trip back to dream land. "I would like this in a lighter color if it is possible."

"I will check."

As the girl walks off Katie mentally chastises herself for letting her mind wander like that. 'Bad friend Katie Cooper. You have to tell her.'

"Hey Katie, look for me one of these in black, will you." Alexa calls from the dressing room. "I think you are right about the color."

"Umm. Yeah, sure black," Katie takes a minute to picture Alexa in a slinky black dress, with heels and exposed tan shoulders. "Hmmm," Katie humms to herself unknowingly licking her dry lips as she imagins running her hands over her friends bare shoulders." 'Katie, you have got to get a grip, and a shower. A cold, dream crushing shower.'

Finding her a lighter dress the sales girl, comes over and again interrupts Katie mid thought. Smiling pollitely the girl hands her both her dress and the one the disembodied voice from the door is asking for. Apparently she watched the dresses they had picked out before.

Katie thanks her for her diligence and and mentally screams at her for not helping the situaiton. She slowly walks to the dressing room door and knocks.

Alexa pushes the door open and pulls Katie in the room, "Help me out of this dress so I can try on the black one."

Katie hangs the new dresses on the door and unzips the back of Alexa's dress running a warm hand down the length of the zipper as she pulls it. "Hey Alexa. . . " she tries, bitting her lip to keep from screaming 'I LOVE YOU PLEASE KISS ME'. "Do you think we will stay as close as we are now?" Then kicks herself for chickening out.

Alexa spins holding the front of the dress to her chest as it loosens, "Of course we will," she holds the warm hand Katie just used to rub at her back. "I couldn't imagine being in this world without you next to me."

Katie beams with pride, as her friend looks into her eyes. "I know, but I have the Summer in London, then who knows," she spins to pull the hanger off the door for Alexa's dress. "I feel like I might miss you too much."

"And I will miss you more, for sure," Alexa says holding Katie's shoulder, "But this is your dream and I would never want to stand in the way of that." She slips out of the dress and hands it around to Katie's front. "Now give me the sexy black one so I can see how I look in it."

Katie is frozen in place staring at the only thing that was between her eyes and the uncovered tan skin of her dreams. 'Don't look' she says as she slams her eyes closed and pretends to stare at the dress design.

She feels Alexa's chest brush up against the bare midrift of her own back. Her breath catches and she stiffens to the point of breaking. She feels Alexa's hands come around her sides. A thousand heartbeats conspire to burst from her chest until she sees the hands grab the black dress on the door and pull it free from he hanger. As the dress moves past her and Alexa's chest separates from her back she breathes in a ragged breath and holds onto the door fumbling with the other empty hanger. The sounds of Alexa slipping the dress over bare skin rises to her ears with deafening levels of clearity. She is pushed up against the door trying to give her friend space, even though there is more than enough for six people in the posh room.

"This doesn't look right with my bra straps showing."

The sound her friend makes doen't make sence in her ears. There is no way she just said she is taking her bra off. The heat that was rising up from her back, has hit her face and bursts free from her cheeks. The intensity of it all has made her breathing become even harder. The beating that was in her chest has moved to her ears. It is a deafening sound that is only interrupted by the offending garmet being laid on her shoulder. 'That is it I just died,' Katie thinks as the sound in her ears is gone eerily quiet.

"Hold this for me," Alexa says behind her.

"Sure," Katie says, 'I will hold this that was the last piece of cloth keeping you covered. Well not the last,' Katie has to get out of her head before this kills her. Why is this so hard, she has done this with Alexa a dozen times, and it has never been like this. 'Well if you would stop having pervy dreams of your best friend on her bed,' Katie thinks. Ok inner monalog isn't helping, I have to calm down. Breath, this is normal best friend stuff and Alexa is going to think something is wrong.

"Hey are you ok?" Alexa asks pulling at Katie's shoulder. "If you are not feeling up to this we can cut the day short."

Her friend is concerned for her. 'See you are a bad friend,' Katie thinks to herself as she spins divided on how she feels about weather she wants to see bare Alexa flesh or not. Luckily that decision is taken away, as she sees the sexy black dress covering all her best friends tan skin. Except her shoulders, and ample bosom. 'Ample bosom,' Katie thinks, 'Dear god girl mind, gutter, please control it.' "That's, . . . "She chokes the word out, "WOW, amazing."

"WOW, really," Alexa says spinning to look at the mirror. "Yeah, I can see amazing. I think I have mine, now your turn."

'Wait, What did she just say?' Katie's brain is locking up on her again. 'I have to strip in front of Alexa, I am not going to survive this day.' The inner monalog going on causes her to spin back to her dress hanging up on the door. Slowly she slips the short shirt over her head and grabs her dress.

"What are you doing," ALexa's voice is firm behind her. "Come on loose the jeans, I want to see some leg girl. Gotta know how the dress will look from head to toe."

Katie knows Alexa is joking, but she can't remember what kind of or if she had any underwear on when she left today. Button by button, she pulls the fly of her button jeans open praying she had sence enough to wear something cute.

"Shoes off," Alexa is coaching, "before you fall."

Absent mindingly and to give her brain time to move she slips the loose vans from her feet and kicks them to the side. Breathing in and letting it slip with a final thought, 'Please be cute,' she slips her pants to the floor and doesn't feel cool breaze blowing across her bare cheeks. 'Thank you for remembering to wear something today.'

"Nice, now dress, I wanna see it," Alexa prompts from behind her. "And pink is a good color on you.

'Pink, What is pink, is that a color. Who named these colors anyway. Wait pink, she vaguely remembers seeing pink in her drawer earlier this morning next to a matching bra that she did see when she pulled off her shirt. Hey they are cute, I did good,' Katie thoughts run through her in a matter of seconds. She pulls the dress free from its' hanger and slips it up her long legs. 'God why did you make my legs so long, this is taking to long.' Katie mentally yells at herself to get out of her own head. The dress comes up to her chest and she shimmies her small bra into its' top. Taking a moment to compose herself and climb out of her own thoughts she spins with eyes closed around to Alexa.

"Wow," Alexa says before pushing the tall blonde to the mirror. "You are beautiful." Alexa has her arms wrapped around Katie's left arm leaning her head lovingly on her bare shoulder. The moment of skin to skin contact from Alexa's cheek to her shoulder has her cheeks flaring up again. "We are going to look fabulous together."

'Together,' Katie's mind goies into overdrive. 'Together! She said together. Did she mean together, or together.' She is arguing with herself like the word is two different words entirely. Until they spill out of her open mouth, "Together." 'Oh dear god did I just say that out loud, idiot.' She drops her head in shame waiting for Alexa to make a joke or poke fun.

Instead she feels fingers under her chin. Alexa pushes her head up high then pulls it around to face her. "Yeah, together. You and me can do anything." She is smiling from ear to ear and looking up at Katie causing the blonde to follow suit and smile broad and wide.

She nods her head in recognision and they hug, 'I think I might just survive this,' Katie thinks, but says, "You and me."

KNOCK KNOCK, "uhmmm is everything alright in there?" the sales girl askes from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," Alexa leans out, "We are all good in here. Finishing up and we will take these last two."

"Of course, I will prepare the boxs for you." And she walks away.

"Almost got caught," Alexa winks at her friend.

"Caught," Katie ment to think but blurts out, "I wasn't doing anything to be caught at." She jokes waving a had in front of them.

"Nope," Alexa says with her patented smirk. "Nothing to see here, just two smoken hot ladies preparing for a night on the town."


	2. Chapter 2

Dream Your Little Dream of Me

CH 2

"I thought she would say something but she didn't," Alexa says sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Well, have you said anything to her?" her mother asks like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

Alexa thinks back on length of the day and lowers her head in defeat, "No, I . . ."

"Was scared," her mother finishes for her. "I get it. I dated one of my closest friends in high school. I went through alot of the same thoughts. Should we, could we, how would it survive if it ended. All thoughts that everyone has when they contimplate dating a close friend."

"Close friend," Alexa throws her hands up in frustration. "Katie and I are not just close friends," she jestures to the tree outside her closed window. "We are connected on every level."

"So why is that window closed, I have never seen it closed before bed time?" Her mom asks.

"Well, when I want to have a private conversation with my mom, about how in love I am with my best friend, I can't just have said best friend waltzing in through an open window," Alexa says waving her arms around like mad woman.

"Honey, I get that but you can't hope for her to be the one to jump through your hoops on her own. If she feels the same, she is probably hiding for the same reasons you are."

"Mom, I was practically throwing myself at her in the dressing room," Alexa says without prior thought.

"ALEXA," her mother starts to yell, "Uhmmm, your mother, thankful for your honesty, doesn't want to hear about you practically throwing anything at anyone."

"But if I can't tell you," Alexa looks at her mother with the same puppy dog eyes she uses on Katie, "Then who am supposed to talk to about this.

"Yes, yes, I am here for you. Just try less subty and more honesty with her. And save all that throwing for college .. . . " her mom says, then catches her own words. "I mean marriage, or even later than that."

"MOM," Alexa says with a smile that knows she has embarassed her mom completely. "What exactly comes after marriage, that I have to wait for?"

"Umm..." Her mom stumbles, "Old age, yes wait till you are much older and then you can maybe. . .," she stops and stands up, shaking her head to realease the evil thought. "Nope can't talk about my baby and that."

"Mom I am about to go to college, and .. ." Alexa tries to calm her mom.

"And you will always be my baby girl."

"You said open conversations," Alexa holds her moms hands. "I am open. I will one day do that, and right now I want it to one day include," she stumbles, " Maybe, Katie."

"You do realize you are leaving your brother to give me grandchildren!," her mom says with a hint of knowing behind it.

"He has Gwinny," Alexa shudders internally. "At least she has a great G P A, even if she is using it to date my brother."

"I will leave you to work out your own . . . stuff," her mom falters. "One way or anohter she needs to know, you can't keep it from her, and you can't keep it in forever."

Her mom leaves and she opens the window, looking over towards Katie's closed window. Guess we both needed a day to think. Then she remembers, 'Katie is at work, serving coffee and cappucinos to grubby handed boys who can't keep their eyes to themselves.' It is thoughts like that, she has to avoid. Jealousy is not what she wants to think about. She wants to think about how to tell her best friend she is in love with her.

Moving through the open window she makes her way to Katie's. She looks in at all Katie's stuff thrown around from her rush to go to work after school. She opens the window and slips inside. She looks over her desk and into her closet. 'I could leave her a note.' She thinks. Nothing alarming, just a 'was thinking about you,' friendly reminder. She picks up Katie's notebook and a pen and starts writing; tears it out and throws it away. Starts writing; tears it out and throws it away. Throwing her self back on Katie's bed in frustration she sighs out loud and kicks her feet. 'Why is this so damn hard?'

On a piece of paper, she finds:

Katie,

Was thinking about you and you being at work, and how much I just wish you were here so I could talk to my best friend. You might think it silly that I write to you, but I have been trying to tell you something for a long time.

That is where it stops. No explaination as to why there is a note to her, or why there is a sleeping best friend on her pillow. Katie thinking she is living a dream, slips onto the pillow next to Alexa and looks at the dark skin, and dark hair on her cheek. She brushes it over her ear with her hand and caresses the exposed cheek.

"I wish I could tell you, what I have been trying to tell you for a long time." Katie says in a low almost breathless whisper. "That you. . .Alexa. . . are who I dream about when I close my eyes." She breaths out a held breath. "That you are who I want to see first in the morning even before I brush my teeth and pick my head up from the very pillow that is holding you up. That you are the one person who I want to see as I hug that pillow to my head at night." She closes her eyes and then opens them again, " The one person I am too scared to say, I love. . . "

"Hey knock, knock, Katie you ready for supper," her mom says as she opens the door.

Katie jumps away from Alexa like she is on fire. She runs to the door, and looks at her mom, " Umm... yeah, just a sec."

"Is that Alexa, what are you gals up to?"

"Ooh, you know us girl, talk boys, school, dances, whatever. .. ." She trails off.

"Is she sleeping?" her mom asks with aww in her voice.

"Yeah, so.." Katie's voice drops to a hint of a whisper. "You don't wanna be busting in and waking her so . . ." she motions to the door, with a eyebrow raised.

"Got it, Mom go," her mom says then closes the door.

Katie rests her head on the door and her heart begins beating again. 'Wait, when did it stop? Oh, yeah the second she almost got caught touching Alexa in her bed, by her own mom.' Breathing slowly she makes her way back to the bed. Easing in next to Alexa she timidly reaches out and grabs her hand.

"Katie.. . . umm. . . . kiss me. . .. "

CRASH, BOOM, CAPLOUY . . .. . . . world ended. Goodnight everyone and thanks for coming!

Did she hear what she thought she heard? There is no way that was a real thing. Alexa just asked her to kiss her. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, her heartbeat is thunderous in her ears. So much that she is panicking, she can't hear anything else. What if Alexa says something else, she wouldn't be able to hear it over the sounds. But then. . ..

"Umm m m.. . that's nice.. . . Kiss me agian."

'Holy shit, you are dreaming! Holier shit, you are dreaming about ME!' Katie's brain is in overdrive. 'Why are you dreaming about me, and more Holy Shit, you said Kiss me again!' Alexa is laying on her bed, having a dream about kissing her, right now, here today! 'What now, do I wake her? Do I leave and pretend I just came in. . .. . . Loudly? She is up pacing back and forth across the foot of her bed... . . A bed might she remind herself, 'Alexa is sleeping in, dreaming about kissing her'. She stops and throws a fist bump into the air, and pumps it enthusiastically several times, then begins some kind of victory dance at the foot of her bed.

"Katie," the sound stops her completely. "What are you doing?"

'That is Alexa's voice! She wasn't even sure she heard it with the thumping in her ears. Not until she spins awkwardly around to see Alexa rubbing her eyes and looking her direction.

"Umm..." she stumbles on something and falls to the floor. "Nothing just really glad to be off work. .. . today... Now.." Mentally kicking herself for pointing out she is happy to be the one to find Alexa here. .. like this. . .. today.. . .now.

"Umm. . " Alexa realizing she fell asleep on Katie's bed and was just discovered, sleeping on said bed with half a love note written in front of her. Jumps up to sit by the headboard with Katie's pillow hugged to her chest. "Hey, ummm I wasn't drooling or anything embarassing like that, was I?"

"Umm... ." Katie rubs at the back over her head really fast, as she thinks about how this beautiful dream of a girl was just dreaming of kissing her. She has to think and throws her hands to her sides. "No, umm, you were sleeping, really hard. I didn't mean to wake you, mom came in and said supper is ready, and I kinda yelled whispered at her to leave so you could sleep. Then I was . . going to wait. .. I guess for you to not be sleeping."

"Wake up. .. " Alexa helps.

"Right, that." Katie finishes. "Then um . .. I got up to . . .."

"Dance in place to no music," Alexa helps again.

"Right," Katie fills in. "Cause who doen't love some good old fashioned no music dancing, while people are sleeping?" Even in her own head she is not buying that one. So she spins to go to put her shoes in the closet and catch her breath. BOOM,BOOM, BOOM, that damn heartbeat ear thing is back, and at a volume that may do permanent damage this time.

"Well, I umm.. .. " Alexa is the one stammering now. "I came over to leave you a note so you could read it when you got back from work."

"About what," Katie says popping out of the closet like it is on fire. "For me? From you?"

"Yeah," Alexa shakes her head, "I was worried about how your night was going, but I didn't want to bother you at work. So I came over..."

"To my empty bedroom," Katie helps.

"Right," Alexa doesn't find it funny that it is getting flipped on her, but she rolls with it. "Cause this is where you would be later."

"In my bed?" Katie ever the helpful one.

"Right.. .." Alexa starts digging her way out. "With a notebook I found on the desk. But I couldn't find the right thing to say."

"That you missed me and wanted me to know you were worried about me," Katie so helpfull.

"Right. And we had such a long day with school, and . .. "

"Everything going on this week," Katie, oh so helpfull.

"Right. With the shopping and. .. " her brain goes back to the dressing room and Katie near bare in front of her. How her pink panties were half scrunched up because of her jeans, leaving most of her exposed to the air and Alexa's eyes.

"Those amazing dresses," Katie, thank god for her help.

"Right, yes, and all that going on, I was worried you were nervous." She says as she hops up out of the bed, that is Katie's; that she was sleeping on; that she was caught on; just now. "You know how I worry about my girl."

"Your. .. "

'I swear to everything holy in this world if she helps like that one more time, I . . . . I . . . will . . .. ' the thoughts after her flub just now, and Katie's continued help make her stutter even in her own mind. "I um .. .. . "

"It is ok, Alexa," Katie says as she pulls at her friends hands to calm her down. "I get it, and you are my girl, and I wouldn't have it any other way." 'Except maybe, one way. But there is always tomorrow, and she is embarassed enough.'

"Your mom said something about supper?" Alexa grabs for the only life line she can find.

"Right, sleeping princess is starving," Katie smiles, her mind involutarily going back to Alexa and her dreams.


End file.
